The Mile High Club
by Todayisyourtomorrow
Summary: If you had the opportunity to experience a fantasy, would you take it? Eclare Once shot!


_**Co-written with Miranda (elijahgoldsworthyy) **_**She's a genius and I owe all my writing skills and a lot of the credit goes to her!**

Take me on I'm feeling in the mood for something dangerous I've found myself again

_**Ten Miles Wide || Escape The Fate**_

"Please Passengers take this time to settle into your seats and fasten your seat belts, there are emergency life jackets under the seats and oxygen masks are located above you. Please read over the safety guide and enjoy your flight." The flight attendant finally had stopped talking and Eli sighed in relief. Eli and Clare were already situated in their seats, first class, as Fiona Coyne didn't exactly do anything half-assed. Eli had his feet propped up against the seat in front of him a comic book on his lap, in the aisle seat. He looked over at the window on Clare's side before flickering his eyes down to Clare. He smiled lightly at her.

Clare felt Eli's eyes on her and she turned to him smiling slightly before looking back out the window. It wasn't the first time she's been to the states, but it was the first time she's ever flown on a plane. Clare bit on her thumbnail as the voice of the Pilot came on only to confirm lift off. Quickly, she reached into her handbag and took out gum. Clare handed a piece to Eli and put one into her mouth before looking back out the window. They say it helped with nerves as well as your ears, Clare was more nervous than se had ever been.

Eli took the gum from Clare, but didn't make a move to put it in his mouth just yet. He leaned over the seat, resting his chin on her shoulder, before speaking against her ear, "…Have you ever been on a plane before?" He asked curiously, flickering his eyes between her and the window. Eli wanted to hold her hand, but it was holding on tight to the edge of the armrest he thought that maybe she didn't want to be held. His eyes ventured back to his nervous girlfriend, empathy taking over him because he knew for a fact she was growing more and more uncomfortable as the plane moved.

"N-no.." Clare stuttered as the plane started going full speed for the lift. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut; Clare accidentally smoothed her hand over Eli's in attempt to calm herself down releasing her death grip from the armrest. With no care, she left her hand over his giving her a bit of a calm and waited for the plane to lift. Once it did, Clare opened her eyes slowly and giggled at him, "I blame final destination…." She admitted looking away, embarrassed. She blamed everything on the movies she had watched, suspension of reality was something she used more than she knew while watching those movies no wonder they stay on her mind.

Eli moved his arm in order to take her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze as he could tell she was a scared. He smiled against her ear before speaking again, "…S'not that scary… it can be… fun." He trailed off, shifting down just a little to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. Clare's skin was always so warm and welcoming, he could plant small kisses on her for hours, days, even years and still want to plant more.

"How so?" Clare asked nervous of the answer she already halfway knew. She turned her body to his; her blue eyes narrowed as she waited for his answer. "Eli…are you saying?" Clare took a deep breath and laughed, "You're loco amigo…" She wouldn't believe he would suggest such a thing? And on her first time flying? Yet, as she thought about it more and more the idea became more and more…interesting.

Eli grinned cheekily, "Yeah, but you like it…" His eyes slowly moved down her face and her upper body before they flickered back up to hers. He licked his lips and turned his head to glance around at the rows of seats briefly before turning back to her. He slowly moved a hand to rest on her knee, sprawling his fingers out, "…If you don't believe me… we can always _make_ it fun.." He raised his eyebrows at her slightly in challenge. It was dangerous, risky and completely down his alley.

Clare bit her lip and rolled her eyes blushing, "Then show me, Goldsworthy. I dare you to." Clare took a deep breath, not exactly knowing what she just got herself into. Though she trusted Eli, she still thought he was crazy at times.

Eli immediately smirked, feeling triumphant. "Wait a few minutes, then follow me." He said quietly, leaning over to place a kiss on her neck before he stood up, making his way through the rows of grouchy and sleepy people. They looked at him as if he was up to no good and he simply smirked. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't do a thing to stop it. Behind a curtain, before heading into the small bathroom, he turned and smiled devilishly towards Clare. Eli left the door unlocked on purpose, leaning against the counter as he waited.

Clare leaned back into her chair and looked around, she swiftly got out of her seatbelt and made her way to the same bathroom. "Eli?" She whispered as she made her way in, locking the door behind her. It's a good thing I wore a skirt, she thought and smirked slightly as she made her way over to him in the stuffy bathroom. Clare placed a kiss on his soft lips before pulling away and looking around. "How're we going to do this comfortably?" She giggled and looked back up at him, tugging on her lower lip.

Eli smirked and moved his hands down to her hips, planting a kiss on her lips before hoisting her up to sit on the small, sink counter. He pulled his lips from hers and looked down at her through half-lidded eyes as he moved his hands down to her thighs, running them along her skin. "Bout as comfortable as it gets." He said lowly, flickering his eyes around the small bathroom before they landed on her once more. Clare was irresistible in his eyes; her soft honey blonde curls with her deep blue eyes and porcelain skin. She look so innocent yet was capable of so many _things_; he's never ever met anyone like her.

Clare giggled, his hands tickling her just a bit. "What if we get caught, Eli?" She asked looking around before putting her eyes back on him. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, barely caring about the question she just asked. For a split second her eyes drifted shut and she had realized how alluring the idea could in fact be.

Eli grinned, slowly sliding his hands up and under her skirt, resting on the sides of her thighs, "Isn't that half the fun?" He said lowly, before dipping down to kiss her neck. Eli trailed his kisses down to her collarbone, moving close to her while urging her to tip her head back against the mirror.

"How could something so bad, feel so good?" Clare smirked as she tilted her head back, her eyes drifting shut once more. She sighed a breathily moan as he trailed kisses lower and lower. Her stomach tensing up with anxiousness. Clare decided not to talk much anymore, just to let everything happen with the suspense of getting caught. If someone 'd told her in eighth grade that by sixteen she'd be having sex on an airplane she probably would've gotten furious and recited a phrase from the bible. Oh how things change.

Eli chuckled against her skin as his hands continued to roam under her skirt, "Isn't that the million dollar question?" He said huskily as he nipped at her neck. His fingers made their way to the waistband of her panties and slipped under, and he slowly began tugging them down her legs. Eli continued to suck at her collarbone, eventually moving back to pull them all the way off. He shoved them into his back pocket, flashing her a smirk before moving forward and crushing his lips over hers. Eli was definitely keeping something to remember this experience by.

Clare bit her lip and dropped her gaze, as Eli shoved her lacy violet thong into his back pocket. "I'm getting those back later, right?": She laughed as he got closer, Clare wrapped her arms around his neck again. She licked her lips while Eli looked at her now inches away from kissing her. "You look good today, very _sexy._" Clare commented, dragging out the sexy as she licked her teeth, biting her lower lip suggestively.

Eli smirked down at her, watching her through a lidded gaze, "Thank you, Miss Edwards." He drawled out, nipping playfully at her bottom lip, "And to answer your question," Eli gave her a quick kiss, "No, you're not getting them back." He pressed his lips to hers before Clare could answer, deepening it and pushing his tongue into her mouth almost immediately.

Clare smiled into the kiss, feeling his tongue darting in her mouth almost instantly. She closed her eyes smoothing the hair on the back of his neck. Clare brought him close as she locked him in by wrapping her legs around his waist. Clenching her fist, she pulled his hair roughly, today; she wanted to hear him moan in her favor.

Eli groaned into the kiss, moving closer to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He broke the kiss before he moved his hands up, pressing them to the mirror on either side of her. He smirked, flickering his eyes down to his belt before he looked to her once more, "You mind helping me with this?" Eli asked lowly, raising an eyebrow at her.

Clare pulled him away from her, and when he gave her a questionable look she smirked and got off of the sink. She bent down and worked on his belt with her small hands as she looked up at him to catch every expression he ever made. "How would you like me to help you, _Elijah_?" Clare emphasized on the name and licked her upper lip as she looked back down at his belt.

Eli looked down at her through half lidded eyes as he leaned back against the sink. "Figure it out." He smirked, mocking her words from a few days before in his bed, but that's another story. He arched back slightly, moving a hand down to mess with her curls, pushing them from her face. His breathing was evidently uneven, his chest moving up and down quickly, and he couldn't wait to touch and be touched.

Clare smirked as she zipped down his fly and pulled his pants down slowly. Once his jeans were down, Clare grabbed his growing arousal through his boxer briefs. "Mm, you're so hard already..." Clare pulled down his boxer briefs and gripped his cock before moving her hand in a jerking motion. A groan escaped her and sooner than later she took him in her mouth, looked up at him as she did. Her eyes were full of lust, but he meant so much more than that, which made the experience all the more electrifying.

Eli groaned once more, leaning back with one hand on the sink. His other hand continued to move through her hair, tangling his fingers in it before gripping it, pulling at it gently. His head tilted back against the full-length mirror behind him for a second before he looked back down at her, his eyes completely clouded over.

Clare loved seeing him so won over; she kept sucking and jerked what couldn't fit. Clare then placed her hands at his hips and took him in fully, a couple seconds later; she took him out of her mouth and looked up at him. "You like it when I deep throat you, huh?" She smirked and continued her actions until she decided it was her turn for fun. She got up and leaned against him. "Welcome to the Mile High Club, Elijah." She whispered before she kissed him behind his ear.

Eli smirked as a light shudder ran through him. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her grabbing her ass as he turned and hoisted her back up onto the sink, at the very edge. "Thank you, Miss Edwards." He drawled out, pulling her close. Eli pushed the material of her skirt up her thighs slowly with one hand, while the other ventured underneath once more. He trailed his fingers along her slit, keeping his eyes on her face, their lips inches apart. He let out a harsh breath, "Damn, you're wet.." Eli breathed out, before parting her lips and rubbing her clit slowly, his eyes flickering from his hand working below to her face, and back again.

Clare's knees buckled from both his choice of words and actions. "Whoa!" She breathed, jolting up as she felt Eli's long soft fingers on her slit. She bit onto her upper lip and automatically rolled her hips forward and towards his fingers. "Get me wetter?" Clare asked, arching back and holding on tightly to each side of the sink.

Eli licked his lips, pushing two fingers inside of her, watching as her walls clenched around him, "As you wish." He smirked, pushing to the knuckle before pulling out again, starting a fast-paced rhythm as he ran his thumb in circles over her clit. He leaned forward, flicking his lips over hers and giving her bottom lip a playful bite, tugging it with his teeth before letting go.

Clare yelped from the sudden foreign intrusion. "Ahh!" Her moaning silenced by his lips. As Eli pulled away he tugged her tongue along with him, she breathed heavily while he continued at his pace. "Mm..." Clare moaned silently, keeping her gaze at his eyes through half lidded ones.

Eli dipped down again, speaking huskily against her lips as he moved his fingers quickly in and out of her, the circular motions of his thumb picking up speed, "You like that?" He demanded, licking at her bottom lip once more. He wanted her to be loud. Loud enough to be caught, almost. He wanted the risk. To him it was half the fun; it was after all one of his biggest fantasies'.

Clare was a bit taken back by his actions, he seriously wanted the thrill, the risk and she was just a little too shy to satisfy him with it. "Mhm." She said lowly, agreeing with his demand and arching her back from the pleasure he gave. "Eli…please, I don't want to get caught." She whispered as she moaned, the back of her head lying against the mirror.

Eli watched her through lidded eyes as he dawned a wicked smirk, "Aw, but Clare.." He suddenly added a third finger, moving them in an out at an erratic pace, "_I like it when you scream_." Eli breathed out against her lips. His other arm moved around her back, literally pulling her closer as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out. If he thought she was wet before, she was obviously drenched by now.

Clare gasped and held onto him, "Holy fucking god!" She yelled out from the three fingers being shoved up her pussy. "Eli!" Clare breathed out, biting onto his ear lobe. "Are you going to put your cock to good use or are you just going to do this?" She said through moans and deep breaths. Her wordings and actions driven completely by lust.

Eli licked his lips once more, chuckling softly at exactly what she yelled out. He slowly pulled his fingers out, swirling his thumb around her clit a final time before bringing his hand up to his lips and jutting his tongue out, licking his fingers clean as she watched. After a moment he reached down, grabbing his cock and poising himself at her entrance. "As long as I get to hear that pretty voice." Eli ground out before quickly pushing all the way inside her, emitting a groan of his own.

Clare licked then bit her lips after watching him lick his fingers, tasting her juicy wet cunt. When Eli filled Clare with his cock she scratched his back making him jump from surprised pain. "So fucking big..." She moaned out loud, knowing he wants that thrill. There was a knock at the door and Clare looked at Eli before moaning out. "It's busy!" Clare smiled as she heard them walk away. "Eli, don't stop." She demanded arching her back.

Eli's head cocked toward the door only briefly before Clare called out that it was occupied. He immediately smirked, turning back to her. He wrapped both of his arms around her, pressing them to her lower back as he snapped his toward hers, creating a slow, hard rhythm. Eli laid her back slightly, urging her to tip back against the mirror as he fucked her, He wanted to look down at her body as her chest heaved and as she moaned, rolled forward. He just wanted to observer her actions completely; see what he's capable of making her doing.

Clare leaned back, holding onto her hair for her own sanity. She felt as if she didn't hold her self down she'd loose it, go insane in fact. Her back rested against the mirror as she looked down. Eli was pounding in and out of erratic momentum. Clare's eyes drifted shut and open, she bit her lip harshly as her hand landed on his chest.

Eli slid his hands from around her back to hold her hips in a bruising grip as he pounded in an out of her, his head tilted back slightly. The idea that they could be suspected of or even caught only fueled him, as he moved his hips as fast as he could, trying to pull noise from Clare's lips. He dug his fingernails into her hips slightly, flickering his eyes to her and watching as she gripped her hair then placed her hands on his chest, the feel of her hands on him making a groan emit his lips. "Fuck, Clare."

Clare let got of his chest and placed her hands back on her hair. She clenched her hair the hardest she could before screaming out, his tight grip only got tighter, making her only want more. Clare was losing her self, clenching onto her hair and her eyes closing and opening, moaning out his full name and banging on the walls for some sort of support. "Fuck, Elijah if you go any faster you'll break me." She breathed out heavily; only to look at him through half lidded eyes with a sinister smile plastered on her face.

Her words only fueled Eli's actions, specifically hearing his full name fall from her lips. He continued to pound into her, watching as she banged helplessly on the walls. "Wrap your legs around me." He demanded, dragging his fingernails up her sides to hold onto her there. He could feel the tightening in his lower stomach, but he was determined to make her reach her peak first.

Clare nodded through heavy breathing and wrapped her legs around his waist, her head falling back as she felt him go deeper and their chests touching. Clare leaned back, but was brought back in from his arms around her waist wanting her closer. She could feel her body going into an orgasm, and she was afraid that when she screamed out they'd definitely get caught. Clare's walls started squeezing Eli's cock from the clenching and unclenching. "Elijah, I'm close." She breathed into his ear, having it be followed by a harsh moan. His pace only got faster, and his arms around her waist smoothed around the rest of her back, digging his fingertips into the smooth skin. Clare arched her back and screamed out breathlessly moans as predicted, cursing at her self loudly, Her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clenched together before she finally rolled her hips forward, a low worn out moan escaping her lips before leaning back and opening her eyes to look up at him, Eli knew he could make her loose her self; Clare knew he always took that to his full advantage.

Eli dragged his fingernails along her lower back; keeping his thrusts at the same startlingly fast pace. His eyes shined with a wicked glint as he watched her lose complete control, screaming out loud despite the fact that there was no way they hadn't been heard by now. _"Fuck..." _He breathed out before speaking through clenched teeth against her ear, "Cum for me, Clare… and don't you dare hold back, I want to hear you **scream**."

Clare bit her lip until a loud sigh escaped her lips; she leaned up and rested her head on his shoulders. Her chest heaved and she panted as she came. "Oh my god!" She breathed out, as Eli kept going to get himself to cum as well.

A loud groan ripped through Eli as he reached his peak, his fingers dragging down her back harshly, "_Fuck!_" he swore loudly, before sort of collapsing against her, his arms wrapped tightly around her as they tipped into the mirror. He held her there for a moment, trying to steady his breathing.

Clare breathed heavily as she held onto him, "Holy fuck..." She whispered before letting out a giggle. "Are you okay?" Clare asked, moving away the damp hair from his sticky forehead. She smiled down at him and tilted her head back, still smoothing the hair away from his forehead.

Eli let out a contented-sounding sigh as he pulled back from her slightly, then out of her. He gave another soft groan. It might've been the location, and how much it intensified everything, but Eli hadn't cum that hard in a while. "I'm great." He chuckled, slowly moving to pull up his pants and do them back up. His eyes flickered to hers, "And how do _you_ feel?"

Clare rubbed her head smiling, "My head hurts, but overall, I feel amazing." She got down from the sink and fixed her shirt and skirt. "Am I seriously not getting my underwear back?" She half joked as she turned to the mirror, fixing her hair.

Eli laughed as he started to back toward the door, shaking his head. "No, you're seriously not." He tucked them deeper into his back pocket before he started to open the door. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He smirked, stepping out of the little bathroom and shutting the door behind him. There was a pair of guys sitting nearest the bathroom, and when he walked out, they both stared straight at him. He turned on his heels, facing them. His smirk widened and he winked at both of them before retreating to his seat, waiting for Clare to join him.

Clare fixed her self up before exiting the bathroom; she kept her eyes forward, a devilish smirk playing on her lips as she took the walk back to her seat. Clare slowly straddled Eli to get to her seat and bit her lip after looking back at he select few people looking at her with stars in their eyes. "People are staring at us.." She giggled lowly not taking her eyes away from the window.

Eli smirked as he leaned over her, resting his chin on her shoulder as he'd done before joining the _club_, "I told you… the risk was have the fun." He grinned, planting a soft, slow kiss on her neck before bringing a hand up, turning her to face him. He kissed her lips softly, much more gently than any kiss that took place in the bathroom.

Clare blushed and kissed back, smiling into the kiss before hearing the intercom once again. "We will be landing in less than five minutes, please put everything back as you found it and thank you for flying with Canadian Airlines." Clare pulled away and smiled, "Almost show time." She whispered against his lips.

_**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**_

_**A/N- I know I have this thing where I don't update series but only because I get bored of them so fast. So many ideas pop into my head and Miranda and I write together depending on time or so, but that's not the point. The point is I think I'm just going to stick to a lot of one shots with my friend. Hope you enjoyed this one!**_


End file.
